Christmas Grace
by solar-baeby
Summary: Kaiba and Yami have been rivals since high school. But will working together in the same company, and their younger brothers dating, bring them closer together this holiday season? Kaiba/Yami
1. Tis the Season

**Authors Note**: Wow, this site has changed A LOT in one year...Anyway, to any of my old readers who might be reading this, good to see you! And hello to any new ones. So, this is a small multi-chapter fanfiction that is written for an awesomely amazing friend of mine. Whether she knows it or not, she helped me get back my love of fanfiction, and yaoi in general, and has been a BIG source of support in getting me to write again. I promised her a fic months ago, and well...didn't turn out so well with school. So this little thing is going to be a belated Christmas/New Years/Promise fic for her. The chapters are relatively short so far, because I don't think I need ridiculously long chapters for something with such a simple plot as this.

**Warning:** This work of fiction is going to be pure fluff with just a sprinkle of angst and MAYBE a dash of the good stuff (if you know what I mean). I will try my best to update weekly (more often, if I can) and get this finished within the month. I'm not expecting it to be long, 5 chapters _at the most_. Please read and enjoy!

Oh yes, and this is a **Christmas** story. A little late, I know, but...meh. I had written this mostly around Christmas, and then got busy. And distracted. So yeah. But Christmas is good any time of the year, right? Right? Guys?

**Dedication: **This work is dedicated to the amazing, wonderful, beautiful, talented **HieiAijin1410**. You rock my world and make me laugh, and you've helped me so much with getting back into writing. I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned this awesome series, it would have gone on with the original cast forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season<strong>

"What did you say?"

The testing room was loud, filled with the sounds of fake explosions, carefully chosen victory and "Game Over" music, and the hacking and slashing effect noises of Kaiba Corp's newest game. Yet everyone, even the testers engrossed in the game, heard Seto Kaiba's deadly calm voice above the din. They knew better than to stop what they were doing, but even the threat of an angry Kaiba wasn't enough to prevent several pairs of eyes from becoming onlookers to the inevitable fight.

The young CEO of Kaiba Corp, Japan's greatest gaming company, was currently towering over a young man seated before one of the many gaming consoles. Seto Kaiba looked intimidating in his dark winter trench coat and gloves (he was, after all, about to leave), and the glare on his face could have melted a glacier. But it didn't seem to affect the young man it was directed at, who just stared up at him calmly, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I said," Yami Motou, the tester, drawled, "that the game needs work. It's not ready yet; you would only be wasting money."

"May I remind you that the game you're talking about is one that I personally designed and created, and that has received passing marks from four other testers?" Kaiba wanted to wipe the smirk off of Yami's face. He had known, when his former rival had come to him two years ago requesting work, that it was a bad idea. But Mokuba had pouted and pulled the "little brother" card, and Yugi (Yami's younger twin and Mokuba's boyfriend) had given him such a plaintive look at one dinner that Kaiba had had little choice than to at least put Yami on a probationary period, which the elder Motou twin had then passed with flying colors. He had worked harder than many of the game testers who weren't on probation, he had creative ideas and suggestions, and he seemed to anticipate Kaiba's concerns with a game before he even voiced them. But now it seemed Yami had the gall to assume that just because he had a full-time job here at the company, he could now criticize work Kaiba had personally done.

Yami rolled his eyes, and placed the controller he had been using onto the tray in front of him. "Mr. Kaiba," he said (Kaiba was never able to find a hint of sarcasm when Yami called him that), "that might be the problem. How old are you?"

Kaiba scoffed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Would you please just answer the question?"

"Twenty-seven, as you know."

"And what is your IQ?"

"Far above yours, and I still don't see where these questions are heading."

"What is the game you're best at?" Yami continued, ignoring Kaiba's growing impatience.

"Would you just get on with it already?" When Yami only glared at him, Kaiba rolled his eyes and said, "Chess." He decided he didn't like that almost smug look on Yami's face, or the way he crossed his legs and folded his arms as he leaned back in the chair. Like he was the one with the upper hand.

"First of all Mr. Kaiba, those four other testers probably gave this game an okay because they were scared to lose their jobs if they criticized your work." Yami and Kaiba both glanced over at the others in the room, who all looked away. Four sitting at units similar to Yami's looked especially guilty. Yami chuckled, and then turned back to Kaiba. He held up a hand, one finger raised, and then he raised another. "Secondly, you yourself have just proven my point. This game is a creation made from _your _interests. Didn't you say this game was supposed to be for children ten years and older?"

"I did," Kaiba said. He was careful to sound bored, even though Yami was slowly earning his interest.

"Mr. Kaiba, this game takes too much thought for a child of ten. Your basic story is interesting, but the game play would frustrate even the most advanced child gamer. The three decks a player can choose from are unevenly made. Each one of the duels takes _me _at least thirty minutes to complete; a child would take even longer. And they would have to duel the same person and win many times in order to even make another enemy's territory even slightly accessible to their deck."

"Do you even have a point?" Kaiba drawled. Cold blue clashed with burning crimson as he and Yami looked at one another.

"You need to make this more accessible to children. Take out the chess aspect of the duels, and re-think how the preliminary decks are laid out. And get rid of that ridiculous notion of cards being lieutenants, generals, and god knows what else; even I tossed the information aside after five minutes of reading it."

Kaiba was silent. No doubt the others in the room thought he was angry; he knew Yami wasn't fooled, and honestly he couldn't fool himself. If he was angry, it wasn't at Yami for explaining this to him, but at the testers who _hadn't_ pointed these things out, and at himself for not noticing them. He looked at the screen in front of Yami, where it was currently paused on the duel from the game they had been discussing. He looked at the terrain, at the monsters hovering over the cards. The brunette stepped forward, until he stood next to Yami, and reached out to grab the controller. With the information he had memorized when making the game, he forfeit the match, then opened his deck and scrolled through. Then, Kaiba chose a different opponent (this one an ugly fellow with blue hair and glasses) and began a new game. The room was silent as he worked, all eyes in the room on him. Kaiba placed the controller down ten minutes later, but didn't look at Yami.

"We'll put this project on hold until after the holidays. When the testing center opens again in four days, we'll discuss the changes that need to be made." Kaiba could feel all their eyes on him, but especially one pair in particular. He could feel Yami's eyes watching him, and somehow he knew Yami guessed everything he was thinking. He could picture them perfectly: how they would be narrowed, unwavering in their gaze, burning with Yami's intensity. The same way they were whenever they played a game together.

"Any suggestions you have today, write them down. I'll hear them out in four days. Finish what you're doing, and get out of here so we can close the building." The brunette looked at his watch. He had to meet Mokuba at the airport in an hour, and if he didn't leave now he'd get caught in holiday/rush hour traffic. "Enjoy your time off, and be prepared to work hard when you return."

"Kaiba," Yami called to him as Kaiba walked off. The brunette paused and looked back; it was never a good thing when Yami wore that smirk, but the look suited him. "Not even going to say Merry Christmas?"

Kaiba answered Yami's smirk with one of his own as he said, "Bah, humbug." Yami's laugh echoed in his ears as he walked out the door.

**X X X**

Yami stayed at the office until it was time for him to leave. Despite Kaiba's words, he wasn't going to hurry through his work. He knew the man wouldn't appreciate half-assed work, and he respected Kaiba (and the job the man gave him) too much to slack. Every other tester in the room had left twenty minutes after it was confirmed that Kaiba had indeed left the building. Yami had stayed behind, stubbornly playing Kaiba's ridiculously difficult and convoluted game to make it more…well, fun. The game was just as complex, irritating, and cold as Yami's employer. The rules were so intricate it was hard to feel anything towards the game.

_But that doesn't describe Kaiba anymore,_ Yami thought with a smile. It was true, in the beginning. Kaiba had been so complex a person when they first met that all Yami wanted to do was leave him alone or wring his neck. He was stubborn, cold, indifferent, prideful, and so arrogant he could have given his rival, Duke Devlin, a run for his money. In fact, all through high school and college Yami had thought the same of Kaiba. But the shorter male enjoyed a challenge, and he had decided to view Kaiba as a puzzle. He was given an added incentive when, four years ago, Yugi had begun to date Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba. It had been a shock to all parties involved, and Yami remembered more than one argument between the Kaiba brothers.

But Kaiba, like Yami, didn't want to lose his other half. He had come to grudgingly accept the relationship, and in the past year had actually become a frequent presence at the Motou house; on Mokuba's insistence, of course. With this new relationship, Yami _had_ to figure Kaiba out, because he would be seeing a lot more of him. He knew how deeply Yugi and Mokuba cared for one another, and how much it would mean to both of them if Kaiba and he could get along.

Yami smiled as he remembered the day he came to Kaiba Corp and applied for a job as a game tester. He had heard from both Mokuba and Yugi about how much Kaiba didn't want him working here. Yami himself had fully expected to be turned out on his ass. But he did have a major in game design, in the top five percent of his class, and he knew what Kaiba wanted better than anyone. He should, with how many games they had played together in their never-ending rivalry. Kaiba had looked like he was being put through the worse torture imaginable when Yami had come into the office expecting to be turned down, only to be offered a job as a game tester for a probationary period. If he gave satisfying results for three months, he would get the job full-time. If not…well, then he was screwed. Needless to say, Yami had worked hard and gotten the job.

And in the past two years he had gotten to know Seto Kaiba _very_ well. He knew that Kaiba stayed late every night, sometimes working until three in the morning even when everyone went home. He knew that Kaiba took any failure personally, and worked twice as hard to make up for it. Yami knew that Kaiba made the rounds of the building at least twice, that he took his work home with him even when he stayed late, and that he preferred tea to coffee (which had been a very shocking discovery). And he had found out that Kaiba was far from the block of ice he tried to be.

Last year, Mokuba had gotten in a car accident on the way to work. Yami had been in Kaiba's office with him, discussing the possibility of making an updated version of one of Kaiba Corp's older games, when the brunette had gotten the call. Kaiba had turned pale, and he had literally fallen into his chair. Yami had never seen the other male as reckless as he had been that day. His pride and arrogance had been ripped to shreds in the face of losing the one person he cared about more than anyone else in the world. Yami had ridden with him to the hospital; had seen him all but punch the doctor who had dared to tell him no visitors were allowed. He had sat all through the night with Kaiba while Yugi got on the first plane he could from America back to Japan. All through the night they had sat in those uncomfortable chairs. And at some point, when Yami was dozing off, he had heard a soft sound.

Yami would never forget how Kaiba looked then; hunched over in the chair, his fingers clutching his hair as he fought to hold in his pain. Yami had known that Kaiba had blamed himself; had worried; had wished it had been him and not Mokuba. He had known that Kaiba had felt broken. He had also known that he couldn't comfort Kaiba the way he would later comfort Yugi; the brunette would have killed him. All he could have done (all he _did_ do) was to brush his fingers lightly across Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba had looked up, but Yami had closed his eyes once again.

Not much had happened, but ever since then things weren't as tense between them. They were rivals, but they were also something else. Yami didn't know what. That night many things had changed between them, including how Yami felt about the arrogant bastard.

"Not that he's ever going to notice," Yami muttered as he shut down his station. He stood and stretched, groaning as the muscles in his back ached. This job probably wasn't good for his health, but at least it was fun. Where else would he get paid for playing games? He hurriedly cleaned up his area and made sure everything was in order; Kaoru, the guy who worked the front desk, couldn't leave until he did. He shrugged on his coat, pausing when he smelled a bit of cologne that most definitely wasn't his. It was faint, but definitely there; it must have come from Kaiba, when he had stood here looking over the game. He had been so close Yami had felt the roughness of Kaiba's coat brush against his hand. Had Kaiba touched Yami's coat? He didn't know, but the smell of the cologne strangely made Yami feel warmer.

_It's almost like I'm wearing his coat,_ he thought, and immediately blushed when he did. He coughed and buttoned up the coat, reaching under the desk to grab his bag. When he checked his phone, he noticed a message from Yugi telling him Mokuba was coming over for dinner. Which meant Kaiba would be there. If Yugi wasn't telling Yami he was going out, and he wasn't telling Yami to go away, it meant Mokuba would be joining _them_ for dinner. And since the younger Kaiba had been gone for three weeks on a business trip, it meant the older Kaiba would join them because Mokuba would have begged and pleaded. Yami smiled and put his phone in his pocket. He had to hurry and pick up the wine. Only the best for the Kaiba brothers, after all.

...

...

...

**Ending Note:** And here's the first installment of fluff. I know, I know, a lot of information and not a lot of action; there's more barbs, glances, touches, and all that to come, don't you worry. Anyway, I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday season!

__Liked it? Hated it? Let me know in a review!


	2. I'll Be Home

**Author's Note: **It's me again, with the second installment! I'd say this is out faster than expected, but...honestly I had most of this written when I put up the first chapter. I just had to fine tune this one. Chapter 3 hasn't even been started yet, though, so don't expect an early update for that one; especially since Monday marks my return to college classes...ew. Okay, so I have a few brief points I would like to bring up and point out.

**Point 1: **Yes, Kaiba's parts have been extremely short. I'm sorry for that, but that's how it worked out. However, next chapter he should have a lot more to say and do, so you can look forward to it?

**Point 2: **As usual, I don't have a beta. Which means my own judgement went into this chapter. Which means...this ending? _I hate it_. With a fiery, burning passion. But I wanted that particular scene, and that's the only way I could think to end it. So...yeah. Sorry ahead of time. If I can think of a better ending, trust me, it will be re-done.

**Point 3: **I forgot to say this last time, but for everyone's ages, I'm going to say that Kaiba, Yami, and Yugi are all 27, and Mokuba is 24. I'm going by the ages they were in the American dub of the anime, which means Mokuba was 3 years younger than Kaiba.

Well, that's about all I can think of to say for this chapter...So I guess we'll get on with it?

**Dedication: **This work is dedicated to the amazing, wonderful, beautiful, talented **HieiAijin1410**. You rock my world and make me laugh, and you've helped me so much with getting back into writing. I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I'll Be Home<strong>

"Remind me why you couldn't wait a few more hours to see him?" Kaiba asked, looking briefly at the passenger seat at his younger brother. Mokuba had grown, and grown well, in the past years. He had always been short for his age, but he finally hit his growth spurt when he was sixteen. Now he was almost as tall as Kaiba. His hair was still long, although now the younger Kaiba tamed it with a hair tie so it looked somewhat professional when he did business. However, despite his position as the COO of Kaiba Corp, Mokuba still held that childhood innocence and enthusiasm that he always had. It made him a valuable asset to the company, and it made Kaiba happy that his brother hadn't turned out like him. He was certain those were also the traits that made Yugi fall in love with him in the first place; that, and Mokuba's determination. Kaiba had heard the stories of how Mokuba had pursued the younger Motou twin, and he had to admit it was a trait he and his brother shared in common.

"Because it's been three weeks Seto," Mokuba replied with a laugh. "I haven't even been able to talk with him because I've been busy with that business venture, and he's been busy with the shop. You know how popular it's grown."

The Kame Game Shop, which Yugi and Yami had lived in all their lives, had flourished in the past years; mainly because Yugi and Yami both kept receiving wide-spread attention for their gaming achievements, and because the shop was featured in many of Kaiba Corp's advertisements. It had been Mokuba's idea (which Kaiba had no doubt was to get Yugi's attention), and Kaiba had gone along with it only because Yugi and Yami's image and status would help sell his products as well as his own status would.

"Well forgive me for wanting to spend some time with my brother before I'm pushed to the side," Kaiba quipped, trying to hide a smirk. As much as he wished that Mokuba had chosen someone else to love, he couldn't deny that Yugi and his brother were good for each other. They had their differences, but they had enough in common to make it work. Yugi gave Mokuba the love Kaiba knew his brother had craved for years, and Mokuba gave Yugi the support Yami and his friends couldn't give. They were a good couple, as much as it killed him to admit it. He'd never tell them this, of course, but he guessed Mokuba at least knew they had his approval.

"Aw, is the big bad Kaiba Corp CEO feeling lonely?" Mokuba teased, reaching out and pinching Kaiba's cheek lightly. He laughed as Kaiba frowned, and relaxed into his seat. "You know big brother, you wouldn't be so lonely if you'd just tell Yami how you feel." The atmosphere in the car grew tense, or so it seemed to Kaiba. He could feel Mokuba watching him, a soft grin on his lips. It never failed. Somehow, some way, that particular topic was always brought up in conversation.

"Mokie," Kaiba warned, "don't go there."

"Seto, it's been seven years. Yami isn't her; he won't hurt you like _she_ did."

"She didn't hurt me, Mokie. Besides, that has nothing to do with it, and you know it."

"Wrong big brother, it has _everything _to do with it and _you_ know it. You can't fool me; you've liked Yami for at least a year now. Or did you think I wouldn't notice the way you've been watching him? You've given him more attention since the accident, and you're nicer to him than you are to Yugi. And Yugi you at least have a reason to be nice."

Kaiba couldn't say anything. It would be pointless to deny it; Mokuba would see right through it. Gone were the days when his brother would believe anything he said. Somehow, over the years, Mokuba had learned to read him like a book. He couldn't hide anything from Mokuba anymore; not even how he felt.

"Seto," Mokuba said gently, "don't you think it's time _you_ find some happiness for once? You always worry about someone else's. You accepted my relationship with Yugi because you knew it would make _me_ happy; you helped Yugi keep the game shop open and running after his grandfather died because it would make _Yugi_ happy; and you gave Yami a job because it would make _Yami_ happy. Can't you do something for yourself for once?"

"You're wrong Mokuba," Kaiba said tersely, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. His leather gloves creaked, and he relaxed his hold. "The only one I did anything for was you. I helped Yugi because it was good business for me; it helped Kaiba Corp's image. I gave Yami a job because you and Yugi wouldn't leave me alone about it. He just happened to do better than the other applicants, so I let him keep the job. There were no other reasons."

"Would you just grow up Seto?" Mokuba snapped. "Why can't you just admit that you care? Quit being such an _idiot_ and just fess up to yourself, if no one else. You can play the role of the bastard all you want, but I know what's really behind that act, and I know what you're making the world miss out on. And if you keep it up, _you'll _be the one missing out on something."

"And what would that be, Mokuba? Love? Happiness? That's so cliché it makes me sick." Kaiba felt, more than saw, his brother pound on the dashboard.

"Would you just shut up and listen for once? I wasn't going to say either of those."

"Then what _were _you going to say, oh great Mokuba?" By this time they had reached the game shop. Kaiba parked the car, turned the key, and then faced his brother with an eyebrow raised. Mokuba met his gaze head-on, all but glaring at the elder Kaiba.

"I was going to say that if you keep it up, you'll miss out on being you."

**X X X**

"I hear the car!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly. He looked over his shoulder at Yami, who was setting the table. "Is everything ready? Does it look okay?"

Yami chuckled as he placed down the last fork. "Yes, Yugi, everything is fine. The table is set, the food is nearly done, and everything is spotless." He tilted his head, and smirked. "How are you able to hear the car, anyway? With how much Kaiba spends to keep it up, you shouldn't be able to hear it at all." He saw Yugi blush, and added, "Let me guess, the power of love?"

"Oh shut up." Yugi threw the oven mitt he had just taken off at Yami, who caught it and laughed again. He followed Yugi to the door, which Yugi opened to let the Kaiba brothers in. They were just getting out of the car, and judging by the way they were walking…

"They were fighting," Yugi said softly. Worry tinged his voice, and Yami reached up to clasp his shoulder.

"Just act like nothing's wrong," Yami murmured. "You'll find out from Mokuba later." He saw Yugi nod, and he gave his brother's shoulder another gentle squeeze before he moved aside. "About time you two got here," he said when Mokuba and Kaiba had reached them. Yugi was instantly drawn into Mokuba's arms, and Yami smiled again. "We thought you had gotten lost."

"Bad traffic," was Kaiba's curt reply. Yami saw Mokuba glare at the elder Kaiba, and he raised a brow. Mokuba just shrugged and allowed Yugi to draw him inside. Yami and Kaiba followed them. Kaiba shrugged his coat off, and Yami took it from him to hang it. The same cologne he had smelled on his own coat earlier coated Kaiba's jacket, and it almost made the shorter male dizzy.

"You came just in time," Yugi was saying with a smile. "Dinner just came out of the oven. Yami even picked us up some wine not too long ago."

Immediately Kaiba looked at him, and Yami tried not to look away. "And when did you leave?"

"When I finished working," Yami said innocently, hanging up the coat and leading the way into the dining room. It was gaily decorated with green and red, and silver and gold Christmas decorations. Gaudy and tacky, everything Christmas was supposed to be.

"And what time did you finish working?" Kaiba inquired as he took a seat at the table, beside his brother. Their bond was still strong, even when fighting. Yami quietly cursed him, taking his own seat opposite the CEO.

"At the usual time."

"Did you at least finish everything?"

"Yes, and you'll have a nice long list waiting in your office in four days." He smirked as Mokuba snickered and Yugi grinned. Kaiba was the only one with a poker face on. Yami turned his attention to the smaller Kaiba. "Thank god you're back, Mokuba. Yugi's been going crazy since you left. I swear I've heard him sigh at least three times a day."

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed as he blushed bright red and Mokuba laughed. Yami just smirked and poured a bit of wine into everyone's glasses.

"Come on, Yugi, get the food out here. Mokuba's been on a plane for a few hours, and if I know Kaiba he hasn't eaten yet today."

"You're probably right," Mokuba muttered, which just caused Kaiba to glare again.

"Well he'll have plenty to eat now," Yami cut in, trying to stop the building argument. "Yugi's been in the kitchen all day."

"And it's all ready now," Yugi added, sending his brother a grateful smile. "Mokuba, will you help me bring the food in from the kitchen?"

"Sure thing Yugi." Mokuba rose from his seat, and soon it was only Kaiba and Yami left in the room.

Yami looked across the table at the brunette. He could tell the other hadn't slept much; there were dark circles forming under his eyes, and he looked a little pale. Yami made a note to drive Mokuba and Kaiba home. No doubt Mokuba was exhausted from his flight, and if Yami knew Kaiba the brunette was going to be drinking plenty of wine. Especially since tonight's selection was suited to his tastes. But even tired, Kaiba was still every inch the effortlessly elegant and commanding businessman he was at work. He sat straight, arms folded defensively across his chest, and a careful, almost bored look on his face.

"Do you ever relax?" Yami asked suddenly. He put his elbow on the table and cradled his chin in his hand, staring at the other male. "You're not at work; you're not in front of a million reporters; you're in front of family, and friends. Relax a little."

"I am," Kaiba replied, startling the shorter male. "If I weren't relaxed, I wouldn't even be in this house, let alone sitting here."

Yami chuckled. "So you're saying you're comfortable here?"

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"No, I'm just reading around what you're saying."

"Then clearly you're illiterate."

That caused Yami to laugh again. He heard the clattering of dishes, and Yugi saying something to Mokuba. The elder Motou stared at Kaiba through hooded eyes. "Look, Kaiba," he said, "we know you two were fighting before you got here. But please, for the love of God, don't continue now. Yugi's excited to see Mokuba again and he worked hard on this dinner, so I won't let you and you're argumentative nature ruin it." Yami saw Kaiba open his mouth to speak, and he cut in. "No, no arguing. Be silent if you must, but don't start anything."

"It was his fault," Kaiba said calmly.

"What are you, five?"

"No, but clearly you are if you're butting into other people's business."

"Business that just so happens to include my brother," Yami pointed out. Although Kaiba hadn't said it, Yami knew the other would behave. Even arrogant Seto Kaiba wasn't willing to ruin what would probably be the best dinner he'd had in weeks.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Yugi asked as he walked into the room bearing a steaming serving bowl. Mokuba followed behind him, holding a tray that held individual bowls of rice.

"You two better not be fighting again," Mokuba lectured, eyeing his brother. "You two might as well be married with how often you argue."

Yami watched in interest as Kaiba suddenly glared at his younger brother. _What is that, the third time in ten minutes?_ _Something about that got to him_, Yami thought. _But what?_ If Kaiba had been indifferent to the comment, he would have just ignored it. But he had reacted by glaring. Interesting. _But now's not the time to think on that_. Before Kaiba could open his mouth, Yami gave his leg a gentle kick under the table. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to get his point across. Kaiba turned his glare on him, but Yami just smirked in return.

"It smells good, Yugi," he told his brother.

"Hopefully it'll taste better," Yugi replied with a laugh, carefully ladling the stew he had made into their bowls. He passed them out one by one as Mokuba placed the bowls of rice at each setting.

"Hey, it has to be better than that crap they give you on planes," Mokuba joked. "I rode first class, and it still tasted awful."

"Of course, because it wasn't made by your lover," Yami said. He winked, and then laughed as Yugi blushed a bright red.

"Yami!"

"Okay, okay, I'll behave." It was so much fun teasing Yugi; even after all these years, his younger brother was still so innocent. Despite all the bullying, and all the hardships of growing up, Yugi was still the kind and trusting puzzle lover he had always been. But looking at him now, and the way he and Mokuba were looking at one another, Yami was jealous. Watching the two interact with one another always made him feel lonely. It had been years since Yami's last relationship, and he had to admit he missed having someone to talk to, to cuddle in bed with, to share his problems with. _It's not like I don't have options_, he thought as Yugi and Mokuba took their seats. _But it doesn't help the one I want is a little….dense._

"Time to dig in!" Mokuba crowed.

Yami couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed nights like this. After their grandfather died, the store had been empty. When it was just Yugi and him, the place felt so much bigger than it was. It hadn't taken them long to realize that their grandfather's personality is what had made the store and their home so warm and welcoming. That same feeling had returned the first night Mokuba and Kaiba had come over for dinner. It was always lively when the two brothers came over, and Yugi and Yami both looked forward to the visits; for a number of reasons.

"You said you picked this wine, Yami?"

Yami looked across the table at Kaiba, who had asked the question, and nodded. Mokuba wore a smug smirk, and Yugi just smiled into his food. "Yes, I did."

"Of course."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

For the third time that day, their eyes met and held. Yami felt his breath being carried away, frozen in his lungs as he looked at Kaiba. He had heard the women at work talk about Kaiba; they always described his eyes as ice, or sapphires, or some other hard or cold object. But no, they weren't; right now, as Yami looked at them, they were blue flame. Alive, vibrant, and with a heat that threatened to burn anything that touched them. Yami could feel himself burning alive just sitting here.

"It means," Kaiba replied, "that it's passable."

Yami paid no attention to the shared smiles of Mokuba and Yugi; he didn't pay attention to the fact that his food was growing cold, or that Kaiba was no longer looking at him. All he paid attention to was the unspoken message in Kaiba's words.

_"You did a good job."_

That compliment would keep Yami warm all night.

...

...

...

**Ending Note:** We finally got somewhere with Kaiba! Not very far, but what can you expect from our adorably prideful dragon? Next chapter,Kaiba gets his chance to shine! ...Hopefully. Not promising anything.

Liked it? Hated it? **Review and let me know!**


	3. GrownUp Christmas List

**Author's Note: **Uh...so, how badly do you guys want to kill me? I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that it took so long to update. In my defense, I was finishing up my final semester of undergrad, and I was swamped. 19 hours the last semester, plus being vice president of an organization, and trying to have a life? ...Yeah, no room for much else. But, I'm free (kinda), and I finally got this chapter out! I really wanted it to go beyond this point, but...I figured this would be a good place to stop and the next one to start. Hopefully. If I didn't just screw everything up.

Also: I promised a longer Kaiba section...and instead he got cut more. Oops. I swear, at some point, that man will have more parts!

**Dedication: **For **HieiAijin1410**, as usually, for being just plain awesome.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3: Grown-Up Christmas List<strong>

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Kaiba had escaped into his study inside the vast mansion hours ago with the intention of working his way through the holiday. He had succeeded, until thirty minutes prior to Mokuba's interruption. At that time, the clouds that had hovered over the city for days had finally relented and released their precious cargo of soft, carefully crafted snowflakes. The young CEO had glanced up at his window, and had instantly become mesmerized by the sight of the snow gently falling among the silent trees that helped to guard his home. When Mokuba stepped into the room to see him, he found his brother standing at the window, leaning against the wall nonchalantly. Kaiba looked up, and swept his gaze over his brother.

Mokuba was definitely dressed for a night with his lover. Snug, comfortable jeans wrapped around his legs and disappeared into the boots chosen to protect his feet from the snow and cold. Kaiba recognized the rich brown sweater and red hand-knit scarf as previous Christmas gifts from Yugi. The coat Mokuba was struggling to button was a gift Kaiba had given him earlier in the day, and the gloves tucked into the pockets were from Yami. Seems his brother really was going all out on sentimentality this year.

"Why on earth would I want to go?" Kaiba finally answered as he crossed the room to sit at his desk. He leaned back in the chair, and directed a pointed look at Mokuba. "You know very well you and Yugi want to spend this night alone together; I have no wish to be the odd man out and watch you two act sickeningly cute, when I have work to do."

"Really Seto? You think we're cute?" Mokuba teased, which his brother ignored. "Seriously though. Don't you want to get out of the house? Or at least, you know, _not_ work? You've given all your employees the holiday off, why don't you take a vacation yourself?"

"Because if I do that, then nothing will ever get done."

Now it was Mokuba's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever you say Seto. Just...please remember to take a break and eat, alright? You're on your own for cooking; I gave the staff the day off."

"I'll eat when I'm hungry." Kaiba turned his attention from his brother to his computer, where he began to work once more. He heard a sigh, but he didn't bother to glance up again.

"Alright, have it your way. I'll be back tomorrow." Mokuba's footsteps were a whisper on the expensive carpeting as he walked to the door. "Merry Christmas, Seto."

And just like that Kaiba was alone again. Truly alone, if what Mokuba had said about giving the staff the night off was true. Which it probably was, because his brother was just that kindhearted. A heaviness settled over Kaiba, something he had grown used to. It had been there ever since his brother had begun growing up. For years, Mokuba had been the one constant in his life; the only person he had ever needed. But now, Mokuba was forming a life of his own. Kaiba knew how much Mokuba hated the mansion; he always had. It had never been home to him. He also knew that the time was coming when Mokuba would leave. He was a young man now; he was finished with college, and had a successful place in the company. It was only natural that he would want a life of his own.

Kaiba rose from his seat once more, and moved to the window. Looked outside at the lonely, silent, beautiful landscape. Looked at the new snow beginning to cover the old. It would take a few hours, at least, for the new layer to be completed. How long would it take him, Kaiba wondered, to rebuild once Mokuba left?

"_I'm leaving, Seto."_

Blue eyes slid closed, and Kaiba, in a moment of weakness, leaned his head against the cold window pane. The heaviness settled closer; a cloak that was almost comforting in its familiarity, but from whose hold Kaiba wished to escape.

"_Everything's a game to you, isn't it?"_

Kaiba straightened. He glanced at his desk, and shook his head. There was no way he was going to get any work done like this. With one last look out the window, he strode from the room, flicking the lights off after him. If he remembered correctly, their cook had stocked up on a few bottles of good wine.

**X X X**

He should have seen this coming. Really, he should have. Hadn't it been happening for the past few years? Yet here Yami was, a fool who had been expecting to be able to relax in his own home on Christmas Eve. A home he happened to share with a beloved younger brother, who had a lover to spend the most romantic day of the year with.

When Yugi had hesitantly shuffled into his room and told Yami that Mokuba was coming over, the elder twin had only been able to stare at his brother blankly. It was only when he noticed the present in Yugi's hands, and the care the younger had put in his appearance, that everything had clicked together. Yami gave his brother a sheepish grin, turning fully in the seat at his desk to look directly at Yugi.

"Let me guess," the older twin said, "you want me to get lost."

"What? No!" Yugi exclaimed. He stopped his wild gesturing when he saw the look on Yami's face.

"Don't worry about it," Yami replied, shrugging. "You've been doing this the past few years; I'm used to it. I would have been gone before now, but I kinda forgot what day it was."

"You forgot what day it was," Yugi repeated dryly. "Right. I'm sure all the racket I've been making downstairs hasn't registered with you at all."

"Nope."

"Not even the radio?"

"Uh-uh."

"Or the smell of food?"

"Seriously Yugi, I forgot. I was kind of...distracted."

"By what?" By this point Yugi had moved fully into the room and sat on Yami's bed, placing the present beside himself. He looked curiously at his brother, who now looked almost guilty. "What distracted you so much you forgot what today was?"

"...Work."

To most people, that one word wouldn't have meant much. They would have asked for an explanation, or just taken it at face value and would have told Yami he needed to take a break. But most people weren't Yami's twin, the one person who knew Yami as well as Yami knew himself. Yugi's gaze softened, and Yami found he had to turn away and avoid his brother's eyes.

"You're never going to give up on him, are you?" Yugi asked softly.

"I can't," Yami replied, just as softly. "I don't want to know what will happen if I do."

"You might find someone better, if you did give up."

"But I might not. I might lose everything, if I did." Finally, Yami looked up and met his brother's gaze. A wry smile pulled the older's lips up. "Besides, I've been working on that man for two years. The only way I'll give up on him is if I'm positive I don't stand a chance."

"And what are your chances right now?"

"Better than they were at the beginning."

Yugi smiled, and Yami knew his brother would support him no matter what.

"I hope everything works out, Yami. You both deserve to be happy."

"Save the sappiness for your own love life," Yami replied, laughing. "Speaking of, when is Mokuba getting here?"

"He called about ten minutes ago to let me know he left the mansion."

"Then I'd better get lost already, so you two can enjoy the holiday together." Yami rose from his seat at the desk, and paused a moment to stretch. He let out a soft groan as his shoulder's popped, and rolled his head minutely. "Ugh, I need to go to a hot spring soon. How in the hell can Kaiba keep these kind of hours and still manage to not walk like an old man?"

"Years of practice?" Yugi suggested, causing both of them to laugh. As Yami reached into his closet for his coat, Yugi added, "Where will you go?"

"I'll figure something out. If Joey's busy, which knowing Mai he probably is, I'll just hit the internet cafe for a while, maybe check on Ryou and see how he is."

"Alright. If you need anything, just call."

"All I need is for you and Mokuba to take any funny business to your room, so at least my eyes won't be scarred; I need them for work."

"Yami!"

"That never gets old," Yami said laughing. He winked at his brother and waved, pocketing his cellphone. He went downstairs, and when Yugi's footsteps only followed him to the bottom he figured the other had gone to the kitchen. A smile on his lips, Yami opened the door only to come face to face with the very reason he was being kicked out. He recognized every item of clothing Mokuba was wearing, and any resentment he might have had about being kicked out of his own home disappeared when he saw the sweater and scarf Yugi had bought the other.

"Hey Mokuba," Yami greeted, stepping aside to let the other in.

"Way to give a man a heart attack; I didn't even knock!" Mokuba studied him, carefully unwrapping his scarf. "Either you're psychic, or-"

"I was just on my way out," Yami confirmed. "Yugi's in the kitchen; I hope you're hungry, he probably cooked all of your favorites. And I do mean all."

Mokuba groaned good naturedly. "Wonderful, I'll have to be rolled out of here. Where are you going?"

"Either Joey's, Ryou's, or the internet cafe, I'm not sure yet. Depends on how the first two answer." Yami watched with interest as the younger male bit his lip. A gloved hand dug into one pocket of the (undoubtedly expensive) coat Mokuba wore, and emerged holding a key. Mokuba held it out to Yami.

"Why don't you go to the mansion? Seto's there all alone; I gave the staff the day off. All the alarms are turned off, so you would only need the key."

Yami couldn't deny that his pulse started racing, and that the idea of being alone with Kaiba was extremely alluring. Especially since he had done nothing but think about the man since the last time he had seen him two days ago. But there were still a few problems. "Uh, I don't think he'd appreciate that, Mokuba. You know he likes his privacy."

"Honestly, I don't give a damn right now. He wasn't himself when I left. You've worked with him a while now, Yami; how often have you known him to stop and stare out the window in the middle of his work?"

"To my knowledge, never."

"Well he was. When I went to see him before I left, he was just standing at his window staring outside. And I know for a fact he was supposed to be up there working." Mokuba sighed, and took Yami's hand to place the key on his palm. "I don't want him to be alone right now, Yami. Christmas hasn't been a happy time for him. It hasn't been _bad_, but...well, usually I've been there. But I'm not, and he was acting weird."

Mokuba was worried, and he was making Yami worried too. The younger male was right; it _wasn't_ like Kaiba to stop working just to stare at something. Admittedly, Yami wasn't around the other male every single moment of the day, but he was around him enough. And the very fact that Mokuba was worried was enough to make Yami concerned.

"Okay. I'll stop by the mansion and check on him."

A relieved smile crossed Mokuba's face. "Thanks Yami; it'll make me feel better to know someone else is with him."

"Me too," Yami muttered, reaching out to hug his friend. "Now get in there before Yugi starts wondering what happened to you." Grinning mischievously, he pitched his voice louder and added, "And remember Yugi: take the funny business to your room!"

"YAMI MOTOU!"

"See you later!" Yami winked at a laughing Mokuba, and then ducked out of the door before Yugi could get to him. Thankfully, Mokuba would be enough of a distraction that he wouldn't hunt Yami down. The cold wind hit him hard as Yami walked to his car, parked in front of the house. It was far from the taste of the Kaiba brothers, but it was Yami's pride and joy. He had saved up for years to buy it before he started working at Kaiba Corp. Even when he had gotten the job as a game tester, Yami hadn't had the heart to get a newer car. Not when this one was still in good condition and had served him well. He took a quick glance at the key in his palm, glittering in the light of the streetlamp. Snow drifted from the sky and landed on the silver metal, melting as it touched the heat the key had absorbed from Yami's hand.

"I must be crazy," he muttered, shoving the key into his pocket. If Kaiba didn't kill Yami on sight for entering his house without _Kaiba's_ permission, then he would just be pissed beyond belief. But what Mokuba said worried Yami, and any of Kaiba's anger would be welcome as long as Yami knew the other male was okay. "Definitely crazy."

Yami didn't go to the mansion right away. He fully intended on at least seeing Ryou. He placed a call to Joey, but his blonde friend was, as expected, busy with his girlfriend. Of all their friends, Ryou was the only one who was still single, like Yami. A quiet and reserved boy, Ryou had become a history professor at the prestigious Domino University, specializing in ancient Egyptian civilization. When Yami knocked on his door, the white haired male opened it with a soft smile that Yami easily returned.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Ryou said as he led Yami into his apartment. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come this year."

"You know I'd never do that to you." At Ryou's look, Yami sheepishly added, "I would at least warn you first." He couldn't help but admire the way Ryou's jeans fit his frame perfectly, and the way the crimson sweater contrasted with Ryou's pale skin. Ryou caught him staring and smirked; Yami flushed. They hadn't been together since high school, but there was no denying that Ryou was an attractive man. More than once Yami had wished he could have fallen in love with the soft-spoken male, but it hadn't been possible, and they both understood it. And now, Ryou had a love of his own.

"So, have you made any progress with Marik?" Yami asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"A little," Ryou admitted, choosing to sit on the opposite end. "We had dinner the other night."

"Why didn't you try setting up a date for tonight?"

"He had business back in Egypt. Another excavation team needed his expertise."

"Are you sure you want someone like him, Ryou? He'll be gone more often than he's here."

"I'm willing to chance it," Ryou replied. A smile Yami had never seen before formed, and immediately he knew his friend had it bad. "He's worth it, Yami." Brown eyes turned to study him, and Yami fidgeted under their knowing gaze. "How is it going with Kaiba?"

"Frustrating."

"Is he still oblivious?" Ryou asked, laughing.

"Oblivious, stubborn...his workaholic attitude doesn't help anything. When he's working, you can't get a single word in about anything other than work. Believe me, I tried."

"Are you sure _he's _worth it? It's been two years Yami; are you sure you're not wasting your time?"

"You know," Yami replied, "Yugi asked me the same thing before I left the house." A sigh escaped him, and he looked to the ceiling. "Kaiba's arrogant, prideful, a workaholic, the biggest sore loser I know, and the most irritating son of a bitch I've ever met. But...he's also fair. He'll listen to opinions, as long as they're thought through and based in fact. God knows he cares about his family; how else would he have finally given in and accepted Yugi and Mokuba's relationship? He's intelligent, cautious, and...he's everything, Ryou."

"He must be."

"Huh?"

"Remember when we were dating? I once asked you why you liked me. You gave me an answer, but you never had the look that you have now." Ryou smiled at Yami, and reached out to take his hand. "I hope everything works out for you, Yami. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you," Yami replied, giving Ryou's hand a squeeze. "I hope Marik realizes how lucky he is."

"And I hope Kaiba wakes up and realizes what he's missing."

Yami hoped so too.

...

...

...

**Ending Note: **I have a soft spot for Yami/Ryou, okay? I dunno, they're just cute. Anyway, next chapter our two lovebirds will finally interact again, and maybe I can get the climax of this thing kick-started. Happy Christmas in June?

Liked it? Hated it? **Review and let me know!** (seriously, no reviews means no update)


	4. Hope is Born Again

**Author's Note: **Ha! A faster update than last time, right? You know, I think it's almost scary how I hate the ending of pretty much every chapter of this thing. I swear Yami and Kaiba make it difficult on purpose; it's definitely not because I'm a perfectionist or anything. But yes, here is chapter four of this journey. There are only two chapters left everyone! Chapter five, and the epilogue. Chapter five will probably be longer than these past four, and if you're all good, the epilogue _should_ make the rating go up just a little...you know, because of things.

Oh! And before I forget: **THERE IS A TWITTER ACCOUNT. **Yes, my lovelies, I've created a twitter account for you guys to follow/check to see updates on my writing. It's _solely_ for my fanfiction updates. You'll get the links to new stories/chapters, and my random ravings and teasing hints about what's going on. If that interests you at all, go to my (newly revamped) profile and scroll to the bottom where all the nice links are.

**Dedication:** For **HieiAijin1410**, who is going to be a meany-pants and leave me soon. But not without a parting gift, because the woman is totally getting published! YES! Go to her profile for details. Totally going to get like three copies of that book...

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4: Hope is Born Again<strong>

Yami had stayed at Ryou's far longer than he meant to. He had only meant to stay an hour or two. But he would have felt like a churl if he had left when his friend revealed his dinner to be far too much for one person. Yami had known, without Ryou saying it, that the other had been expecting him to stop by. So two hours had turned into four, and by this time the sun had left the sky. The snow that had begun before he left his home had begun to pile up outside, renewing the layers before it. It was in the newest layer Yami stood as he looked at the door to the Kaiba mansion. It was more than the dark wood and the thick, old-fashioned knocker that made this door intimidating. In their many years of acquaintance, Yami had never been to the mansion when Kaiba was alone. There were always servants, or Mokuba, and often Yugi was with him.

_Now that I think about it, I haven't been alone with him since that night in the hospital_, Yami mused. He lifted a hand to adjust the scarf around his neck. He thanked God that Mokuba had had the presence of mind to leave the gate to the manor unlocked. If he hadn't, Yami would have been on his way back home by now. Not that he would have minded; he was half-tempted to turn around, climb back into his car, and drive off. He was fairly certain Ryou would be more than willing to accommodate him for the night. But Yami remembered the look on Mokuba's face. He was fairly certain at least half of Mokuba's suggestion had been his terrible habit of playing matchmaker between Kaiba and himself. But there had been genuine worry in the younger Kaiba's eyes as he had pleaded with Yami. He really was concerned about his brother's welfare, and it was this that kept Yami at the door.

Yami shivered as the wind whipped mercilessly around him, finding all the small openings in his clothing to get at his skin. That settled the matter; if he stayed out here much longer he would freeze to death. Before he could regret his choice, Yami rang the doorbell. He had the key Mokuba had given him, but he wanted to give Kaiba a chance to answer the door himself. Yami highly doubted the other male would appreciate him walking uninvited into his home. Yami waited, shivering in the cold. When he heard no response, he rang the bell one more time. When this received the same lack of response, he gave in. He said a small prayer that he would live through this, extricated the key from the pocket of his coat, and fit it into the hole. One good twist and he heard the telling click. Gently he pulled the key out and replaced it. Steeling himself for the wrath of a very private (and arrogant) CEO, Yami walked into the house, and closed the door behind him.

He stood in a foyer, elegant but simply furnished. The walls were a deep red, crimson in color, and the small table that stood nearby was made of a dark wood Yami couldn't place. He'd have to ask Kaiba, if the man didn't kill him first. There were entryways cut into the walls on either side of him, and a grand staircase rose in front of him. _Well, I'm here, _he thought, unwinding his scarf. _Now what?_ He hung his scarf and his coat on the coat stand beside him, and quietly slipped out of his shoes. He hesitated, but borrowed the pair of slippers left by the door. No doubt they were Mokuba's; he would apologize for borrowing them later.

Yami walked to the entrance on his left. Through it he saw another room, with the same red walls as the foyer, and a plush beige carpeting that he could only consider indulgent. How many times had it been stained, when Mokuba was little? The drapes over the windows were drawn to reveal the landscape outside; the window itself was large, the sill as high as Yami's waist and the glass rising nearly to the ceiling. Portraits hung from the walls. The largest portrait, Yami was amused to see, was a breathtaking vision of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He remembered in high school, when the most popular game had been a card game called Duel Monsters. Tournaments had been held around the world. Kaiba himself had been a champion at the game, and his card of choice had been the white dragon Yami was looking at. He had always thought Kaiba had had many similarities with his favorite card. From their blue eyes (so startling and fierce, like the blue lightening the dragon was often depicted to use when attacking) to their very natures. Dragons were known to be wise, powerful, and good at hoarding treasure. As arrogant and _stupid_ as Kaiba could be at times (working so late he never slept did not count as wise, to Yami), he was also incredibly insightful when the situation called for it.

The dying embers of a fire glowed in the fireplace built into the far wall. An extremely comfortable looking couch was situated in front, with a table between the fireplace and the piece of furniture. A bottle of wine, a nearly empty glass, and a picture frame were all that graced the table's surface. But it was the figure lying on the sofa that Yami was interested, as he walked further into the room. A patch of sky blue cloth was the first thing he saw peeking over the back of the couch, followed by brown strands of hair that Yami had often been tempted to touch. When he finally rounded the side of the couch and could fully look at Kaiba, Yami's breath caught in his throat.

Descriptions of people looking comfortable or peaceful when they slept ran through Yami's mind as he observed the other male. Clearly, the ones who used the descriptions had never seen Seto Kaiba sleeping. Judging by the position, Kaiba had been sitting upright at some point; his legs were hanging over the edge of the couch, his feet resting on the floor. One arm was trapped beneath the brunette's weight, and the other was trying to curl around his own waist, flat against his upward side with the forearm falling across his torso. A small frown played at the man's lips; his head was pressing hard into the pillow behind him, bent at an angle because there was not enough room to accommodate his neck lying straight.

"Mokuba was right to worry," Yami murmured as he kneeled beside the couch, his heart going out to the man who had been left here all alone. A part of him felt anger towards Kaiba's younger brother, for leaving the man here alone. Never mind that Mokuba had done it so that he could ensure Yugi's own happiness on this holiday; it was just plain cruel. No one, not even the Grinch himself, enjoyed being alone on Christmas Eve. Yami's lips tightened into a thin line; he was definitely going to have a nice little chat with Mokuba regarding these events. Yami reached out, holding his breath as he used one hand to carefully hold Kaiba's head up, and used the other to pull the pillow out of the way. With the pillow gone, the brunette was able to lie down a bit more comfortably because of an extra two or so inches.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief when Kaiba stayed sleeping, although his brow furrowed. Just how much did the man drink? He half turned, and eyed the wine glass that stood three quarters empty. When he picked up the wine bottle and saw how much was left inside, his eyes widened. He had seen Kaiba drink before, but he was extremely careful and never had more than two glasses of wine, and those of a small amount. But with how much was missing from the bottle, Yami knew the man had had at least one glass more, and that the glass had been more full than usual. _Mokuba is definitely going to get it when I see him. _

He sighed, and placed the wine glass on the table once more. He didn't want to wake the other male; not yet. Not only was Kaiba probably still suffering from the effects of the wine, but he had not doubt been working nonstop. It was just how he was. Even when he gave his employees the holiday off, he himself wouldn't rest if there was work to be done. Yami both admired that trait, and thought it was incredibly foolish. It was only when he shivered that Yami realized how cool it was in the house. Probably because Kaiba had had a fire going. Without even thinking about it, Yami rose and padded quietly over to the fireplace. In a basket nearby was a collection of logs and a stack of old newspapers,

Yami meticulously took page after page of the newspapers and crumpled them up, setting them among the fading embers, and then placed two of the logs on top of them. He stirred the embers up with the poker, but there wasn't enough for the paper to catch fire. He looked around, and spotted a lighter nearby. He picked it up, and used it to light the newspaper below. They caught flame easily, and while flames ate away at them Yami held the lighter to the wood until it too began to burn. He stayed there, helping the flames along until they were large enough to be self-sustaining. Warmth washed over him, and he smiled as he put the lighter back in its place. He turned around, only to find he had an audience.

Kaiba had woken up.

**X X X**

It was the obnoxious ringing, Kaiba decided, that began his climb back to the conscious realm. It hadn't been the full sound, of course; it had been a soft echo, like the memory of a sound rather than the sound itself. But the echo had resounded in Kaiba's mind, bouncing around the walls of his consciousness until he began to put it together. But then it had stopped, and Kaiba had irritably begun his descent back into the dark caverns of sleep, until a gentle touch stopped him as good as a brick wall could have.

Seto Kaiba was not used to touching. Mokuba would hug him, and every now and then he would give Kaiba's shoulder a squeeze, but no one else had ever shown him physical affection since his parents were killed. Gozuboro, his adoptive father, had made it plain he thought such displays were a sign of weakness and would not be tolerated. Gentle touches were therefore foreign to him. Yet the hand that held his head aloft for a few brief moments was so careful, so gentle, that it shook Kaiba to his core. He wanted to see who it was. He wanted to know the person who dared to touch him in such a way. As he climbed towards the waking world once more, he was almost certain it was Mokuba.

But the kneeling figure that met his eyes was most definitely not his brother. He didn't have Mokuba's long hair, and the clothing wasn't fine enough to belong to a Kaiba. He couldn't quite make out the hair color in the dim lighting of the room, but the gelled spikes of hair spoke enough. Kaiba's head throbbed from the wine he had drunk before. It was why he didn't usually drink more than a few glasses; the headaches were unbearable. His thought processes were obviously still affected by the drink, as he actually had to ponder for a moment which Motou twin was in his home uninvited. The answer would have been obvious, were he not exhausted and still vaguely under the influence of alcohol, since Yugi was far too timid to wander into his house alone and should have been at his house celebrating with Mokuba.

When Yami turned, Kaiba's suspicions were confirmed. They stared at one another, Kaiba's gaze impassive and Yami's startled; no doubt he had thought Kaiba was still asleep. But Yami wasn't one to be in shock long, as Kaiba knew, and after a moment the other male smiled.

"So glad you could join the world of the living," he quipped. "I was wondering how long you were going to be out of it."

Kaiba tried his best to sit up carefully. But no matter how slow he moved, it still sent a fresh bolt of pain through his already aching head. He cradled it in one hand when he was fully upright, looking through his lashes at Yami. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Good to see you too, Kaiba. Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"Unless you want to be tossed out onto your ass, answer the question.

"Fine, fine," Yami replied with a sigh. He rose from his kneeling position, and Kaiba thought bitterly that the other male hadn't had a single problem rising. "Mokuba came to the house, and he asked me to stop by, since I was leaving. I told him you probably wouldn't be happy about it, but he insisted."

"I bet he insisted," Kaiba muttered. _You're going to regret this Mokuba,_ he thought. When the pain had died a little more, he lifted his head fully. Yami had moved to sit on the love sit that was situated perpendicular with the end of the couch. It felt odd, having the other male here. Kaiba could count on one hand the number of times Yami had entered the mansion over the years. Of that small handful, not one visit had involved just the two of them. There was always a third party, whether it be Mokuba or Yugi, or both. In fact, Kaiba recalled, the two of them hadn't been alone together since Mokuba's accident. It was entirely purposeful, on Kaiba's part; he had felt something shift that night, against his will, and he didn't like it.

"Apparently he had a good reason to be worried," Yami said, and Kaiba could see him eying the wine bottle on the table. Heat crept up Kaiba's cheeks. He ground his teeth, looking away and at the fire.

"I'm fine," he told Yami. "I just...needed to unwind a bit."

"The evidence says it was more than just 'a bit,' Kaiba."

"Did you come here to pester me, or check on me?"

"Neither," Yami replied. Kaiba was interested to find that Yami's cheeks flushed with color, and noted the slender fingers that began to pull and twist at the cuffs of the turtleneck Yami wore. "I came to keep you company."

"To keep me company."

"Yes. Mokuba did ask me to stop by, but I knew the servants were all gone, and Mokuba was at my house, so you were probably here all alone."

"And what makes you think I didn't want to be alone?"

"Other than the previous evidence?" Yami replied, which almost caused Kaiba's lips to twitch into a smirk. The amusement died, however, when Yami's gaze fell to the floor and he added softly, "Because in all the years I've known you, you've never been truly alone."

It was Kaiba's turn to turn away, his heart beating at an unnaturally fast pace. Yami had noticed? No one had noticed that, not even Mokuba. But Kaiba couldn't deny the truth of Yami's words. He _didn't_ like being alone. At home, he always had Mokuba or the servants. At work there were his many employees. In school he had had his classmates. Tonight was the first night in a long time that he had been truly alone, and even before Mokuba left he had felt the emptiness of the house closing in on him. He hated being left alone. It reminded him too much of his childhood; of that old fear that Mokuba would be taken from him after their parents died. It also reminded him of Gozuboro, who had often stated that there was no need to be reliant on anyone. A part of Kaiba had feared that if he allowed himself to be alone, he would take one more step towards becoming the man he hated more than anyone else.

Not that he would ever tell Yami this.

"You're an idiot."

Yami chuckled. "Maybe. But you can't say you aren't happy to see me."

"I'd be happier if you told me you had some Tylenol on you."

"Sorry, I'm all out," and Yami made a big display of searching his clothes to prove his point.

"Wonderful." Not looking forward to the result, Kaiba stood up. As expected, the throbbing in his head became worse, and his first step was unsteady. Yami was up in an instant, obviously prepared to steady him. "Don't even think about it. I just have a migraine." Something about Yami's actions pleased him, though he didn't dare dwell on the reason why. "I'll be back in a moment."

"What, you're not going to kick me out?" Yami asked, smirking.

Kaiba returned the smirk, answering, "Well, you've admitted yourself that you're homeless. Besides, think of it as payment for working overtime."

"I think I'd prefer money, actually. You know, since I'm 'homeless.'"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

The two of them traded smirks as Kaiba felt the same thrill that always came at him when he and Yami had their verbal spars. Already the loneliness he had felt earlier was vanishing thanks to the other's presence. The weight that had blanketed him was lifting, pushed back by the warmth and reassurance Yami always seemed to bring with him. Kaiba turned around and continued his trek to the kitchen. He passed the entryway, and as he did he uttered two words that tasted foreign on his tongue, but that he knew were appropriate to the situation, hoping against hope that Yami wouldn't hear them. Or, maybe, hoping that he would. And when he looked back into the room for just a moment, he saw the smile that played on Yami's lips even as the other male stared into the fireplace and tried to appear preoccupied with the flames dancing inside,

"Thank you."

...

...

...

**End Note: **I promise, the chapter title is an actual Christmas song...look it up if you don't believe me. Although the song lyrics have nothing to do with this chapter, but I thought the title was appropriate...

Anyway. Two chapters left. CELEBRATE!

Loved it? Hated it? Leave me a critique and let me know! And don't forget to follow and favorite this story if you enjoy it!


	5. Explanations, and Life Sucks

My lovely readers,

I've noticed this story has gained a few new readers (or as now calls them, followers) in the past couple of months. I know it's been nearly two years since I last updated this, and I want to tell all of you that I'm so, so sorry about that. After my last update, I began my first year of graduate school. So, inevitably, I got busier. And then last summer, when I was hoping to work on things, I also got my first job. So between my job, school, and _attempting_ to have a social life (all of my friends live about two hours away from me), I didn't have much time or energy to work on my stories.

I **do** intend to continue this story! I already have about a page and a half or so of the next chapter written. I don't know when I'll be able to finish it, but I promise that I'll do my best to do so by this Christmas, as a present to all of you. I plan to quit my job this June (I have two weeks of summer classes, and then hopefully I'll be vacationing in Japan for a week visiting a friend), which means I'll have July off before I begin student teaching (yes, I'm trying to become a teacher. ...HA).

I want to thank all of you for being so patient, and I hope that I can make the next chapter (the last one, if I don't write an epilogue) one that will tie up loose ends and satisfy all of you.

I hope all of you have a great 2014 (and a Happy Valentine's Day, too!),

solar-baeby

P.S.: I will remove this A/N within two weeks.


End file.
